goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
GoAnimate: The Movie/Trivia
Here's the trivia for Go!Animate The Movie. Trivia *This film and its storyline are based on the 2002 film, Greeny Phatom The Movie. Brian Sharp made an agreement with Robert Stainton which would allow Go!Animate Studios to use the film's storyline and "remake" its promotional material. *The company that made this movie made The GoAnimate Show on August 1, 2006, after the release of GoAnimate The Movie, which were based on episodes from Greeny Phatom. *When Vyond Network airs the film (first aired on Vyond Network on December 15, 2006), fifteen minutes of it was cut off. **On rare occasions, however, the uncut version is screened instead of the normal 84-minute one. **When Disney Channel and Nickelodeon air the film, the uncut version is screened (like Vyond Network does sometimes). Nickelodeon first aired the film on August 20, 2007. Disney Channel first aired the film on February 1, 2008. *A musical based on the film named GoAnimate: The Musical started in 2011. *The intro scene with Eric warning the audience about "follow-up toons" was originally never going to be a part of the movie, but when film critics saw it, they wanted Eric to have more screen-time. The scene was added two weeks prior to its release. *On July 30, 2016, the film was re-released on Blu-ray as a 10th Anniversary Edition. This time, there are more special features and games. *The Windows Vista GoAnimate Edition came pre-downloaded with the widescreen edition of GoAnimate The Movie. *As the Brazilian dub of this movie was done at Audio News, a DVD had been made for private showings of it in Brazil using their dub of "Are You Ready". **However, TV and public releases (theatrical and home video) in Brazil, Japan, the Mainlands, and Taiwan always use "The Chewing Gum Song". *Brian Sharp asked Ralf Hütter of Kraftwerk at one of their concerts if he could use François Kevorkian's remix of "Tour de France" and several of their songs in the movie. Hütter immediately responded with "Yes". **Former members Karl Bartos and Wolfgang Flür were also part of the music team on the film. *Ramsey Naito and Eric Nagler became the new associate producer and executive producer respectively after the original ones ran off frustrated. *Alvin Hung stated that he only worked on the film because he needed to help pay the website rent. *Most of the money used to make the film were given to the producers by a benefactor. *In the opening sequence, Kimberly is seen wearing a dress featuring a blue square with a red stroked line on the bottom. The symbol is actually the C.E. Animation Studios' logo. *At one point, Eric 1 smacks Kimberly and her pants (and shirt) quickly go down and go back up. **In the director's cut of the film, if you freeze the frame at the right moment, you'll see that the artists actually drew her privates. The director was shocked at the frame, and quickly told the animators to fix that problem. The animators later fixed the mistake by drawing women's underwear (bras and panties) to censor the women's privates. **The crew that animate the clothing are the costume designers and the costume animators. *The Reading Rainbow sequence is one of the most intensive collaborations the crew had ever did. **The first part is the 2000-2006 Reading Rainbow theme song. **The second part is Rebecca singing the final lyric of the song to Eric, who tells her to shut up. *The ending of the credits originally was going to have Eric say, "No animals, real humans, plants, villains, ants, Ant Humans, Ant Plants, or Ant Villains were harmed during the making of this film. However, Jackashay accidentally destroyed a duck." This was changed to text before the movie's release. *Originally, the post-credits scene was supposed to be Eric and Victor somehow in a jail cell because they've been doing unusual things to "a toy-stealing workman" and "a red-horned human monster". This was changed before the movie's release to Gary Johnson entering and questioning the audience that they're still there. *The film is dedicated to Johnny Sharp, father of Brian Sharp who died of cardiac arrest 3 months before the film's release; Elton John, musician and one of Eric Nagler's musical idols; Annie Berklinoch, Eric Nagler's closest friend who died in a car crash 6 weeks before the film's release; and Chuck Jones, a historical cartoonist who died of liver disease a week before the film's production. *Eric enters a club while Victor is eating pizza at Toon Buffet. The dancers in the club are rotoscoped people, making it the only instance where actual animation is used (though it probably isn't). One of the dancers was Aleisha Allen, who would later provide additional voices for The GoAnimate Show. *In the original workprint cut of the film, the original post-credits scene would be of Eric watching television, and codes appear on the screen, and Eric yells in Pig Latin, "Ooklay! Odesclay!" ("Look! Codes!") **The reason this scene may have changed was that it was too strange. *There are four deleted scenes in this movie. All can be seen on the DVD: **The first one is during Gary Johnson's first scene; after Eric tells Gary his voice is as annoying as Weegee, an actual Weegee shows up and scolds him. He is about to beat him up when Eric runs away. ("Weegee Appears!") **The second one is after PC Guy runs for the roads. In bed, PC Guy explains in thought of what he's going to do next. Eric and Victor overhear this conversation somehow. ("PC Guy's Thought") **The third one is before Eric and Stick Guy's "epic battle". After Eric tells Stick Guy that "Here's the Mail" is the worst and most annoying sing-along song ever, Stick Guy gets confused. Eric tries to explain, but he couldn't keep himself, causing an "epic battle" (this is actually an extended version of the scene). ("Stick Guy Doesn't Get It") **The fourth and final one is a scene after Eric gets sucked into the rainbow dimension. Eric is shown inside the rainbow dimension, and various shadows that appear to be his friends are shown. Eric tries to reach them, but they disappear before he could touch them. ("The Illusions") *There is apparently a fifth deleted scene that isn't on the DVD where Eric watches television. It's unknown why it was deleted. References/Allusions In order of appearance *''Sesame Street'' - Cookie Monster makes several appearances. In addition, an Elmo toy is seen at Walmart. The 1998 Sesame Street intro can be shown in a scene right after PC Guy changes the weather. Later, Simon sings "The Alligator King" song. The present PC Guy unwraps dances to the theme song. *'Walmart' - One of the locations in the movie. *''Adventure Time'' - The toy PC Guy "buys" is of Finn the Human. *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' - Toys for the series are shown at Walmart. *'LEGO' - Toys shown at Walmart. *''Saturday Night Live'' - Clip of Mr. Bill is shown on TV. *''Dr. Seuss' How The Grinch Stole Christmas!'' - The song "You're a Mean One, Mr. Keebler" is a parody of the popular song from the 1966 TV special. *''VeggieTales'' - Sing-Along Songs with Simon is one for Silly Songs with Larry. *At certain points in the film, characters say lines from the following in this order: **''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' (Willy Wonka's chewing gum quote by Victor) **''Muppets from Space'' (Ed Singer and Bobo's remote conversation by Mr. Keebler and Rentro, respectively) **''Barney and the Backyard Gang'' (Barney's "Ladies and gentlemen" quote by Aaron Jefferson) **''Superman (1978)'' (The "Look up in the sky" quote by Protester Girl) **In an after-credits scene, Gary Johnson recites Zebedee's "Oh, you're still here. Didn't I tell you? Time for bed" line and laugh from after the credits. This came from both the 2005 film adaptation of The Magic Roundabout and its 2006 American-dubbed version, Doogal. *'CNN' - GoAnimate News Network is a parody of this news station. *''Doctor Who'' - Mr. Keebler plans to use a Dalek to destroy everyone. *'Nickelodeon' - PC Guy goes to watch something special on this channel. *''Hey Arnold!'' - The show PC Guy watches on Nickelodeon. This is notable because it showed the Snee-Oosh logo 30 seconds in and PC Guy freaked out. *'Toys "R" Us' - One of the locations in the movie. *''Superman Returns'' - Toys for this movie are being sold at Toys "R" Us. *''Rugrats'' - Tommy and Angelica are seen on a Ferris wheel car at Toys "R" Us. *''Jimmy Neutron'' - The title character is seen on a Ferris wheel car at Toys "R" Us. *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' - Patrick Star is seen on a Ferris wheel car at Toys "R" Us. *''Rocket Power'' - Otto Rocket is seen on a Ferris wheel car at Toys "R" Us. *''Dora the Explorer'' - The title character is seen on a Ferris wheel car at Toys "R" Us. **Stick Guy was originally going to sing "I'm the Map" from this show, but it was changed to "Here's the Mail" from Blue's Clues before the animation began. *''Scooby-Doo'' - The mystery machine is one of the cars on the Toys "R" Us Ferris Wheel. *''Bratz'' - Toys are being sold. *'Mother Goose's Nursery Rhymes' - PC Guy reads "Humpty Dumpty" to Aaron Jefferson. *'Living Books' - The theme song is heard while waiting for Simon. *''Blue's Clues'' - "Here's the Mail" is sung by Stick Guy. *'FedEx' - GoEx is a parody of this delivery service. *''Monty Python's Flying Circus'' - Theme song is heard. *''Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer'' - Dwayne sings this popular 1950 Christmas song (sung by Burl Ives). *'Kraftwerk' - Several of the band's songs, including "Tour de France", are used in the film. See Trivia above. *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' - Eric is called the King of Grouchland. *''The Simpsons'' - A 16-bit version of the theme song is heard. *''Reading Rainbow'' - A video of the 2000-2006 theme song is used. *''Superman'' (1978) - A bit of the main title is heard after Keebler's defeat. Mistakes/Errors *When Eric got home, there are two kids: a boy and a girl. The former disappeared when Gary Johnson came, and the latter disappeared after she tells Eric and Victor if they ever met a mean man called Mr. Keebler, and they do not appear for the rest of the movie (unless Victor is Eric's son and Kayla his daughter, though she refers to Eric as "friend"). *When Eric took a picture of the sticky gum on the floor; Gary Johnson and the Protester Girl; and the gum all over his sweater, his arms are light green. *When the police officer knocks on PC Guy's door, his arm's color is orange. *Later on in the film, Eric is seen on a flatbed of Antarctican ice. Stick Guy sings "Here's the Mail" from Blue's Clues, causing the flatbed to break. Eric's falling animation is incomplete though; at the time he lands in the water, he (and the flatbed) disappears. International releases *GoAnimate: O Filme (Brazil and Portugal) (August 24, 2006) *GoAnimate: Il film (Italy) (October 1, 2006) *GoAnimate: La Película (Latin America) (October 13, 2006) *GoAnimate: Der Film (Germany) (November 11, 2006) *GoAnimate: Le Film (France and Canada) (November 25, 2006) *GoAnimate: Фильм (Russia) (December 12, 2006) *GoAnimate: 映画 (Japan) (January 4, 2007) Category:Trivia